Jascques Broth
Jascques Broth, more commonly known as Dazzle Broth, is a minor supporting character in the Sabre of Meitor Campaign. He is the Diamond Chief of the Acacisan Bank, which is historically the second most powerful person in the Republic of Acacisa behind the elected mayor of Beaustrom. Born in Rausten to elf parents, Dazzle is likely to live a long and healthy life. At a young age he expressed an interest in collecting jewels. Rather than sharing them, he began to keep them himself, developing an obsession with accumulating wealth. When the Diamond Bank elections came in 600 UB, Dazzle won by a landslide, having worked as a teller there for almost 20 years. There are some who say he fixed the result. He will be the head of the Diamond Bank until 610 UB unless he is removed from office. Although not an Acacisan citizen, Dazzle has taken a deep interest into the political relationship between the Republic of Acacisa and his home country; the Meritocracy of Bergahorn. He has now come to believe that Acacisa is the superior country. Dazzle has unsuccessfully applied for citizenship, being vetoed each time by Kathus Warde and previous Beaustrom mayors. Dazzle has been noted for his pale complexion, leading some of his family back home to be the re-incarnation of Zaal, the legendary figure who trained the Soul Hero Liken. It has been estimated that Dazzle is one of the richest people on the continent, owing to his long years of service to the Diamond Bank. However over time, this wealth has corrupted his soul and caused him to become twisted and paranoid that others may try to steal such wealth. Sabre of Meitor Campaign Rebellion at Stone's End Dazzle is presumably outraged at the breaking of Acacisan peace treaties. After hearing that the Heroes of Time have been seeking to weld star metal, he deduces it must be from the stolen Jewel of Odea and sends his trusted lieutantant Astral to steal the star metal from them. Mission to Acacisa Dazzle has seized on the events of the Rebellion at Stone's End and has begun sowing discord amongst the streets of Beaustrom. Kathus Warde says that Dazzle is angling for war to gain more wealth. United Liken Federation Meeting Dazzle appears at the meeting to represent the Diamond Bank. Having already been at the heart of the radicalisation of the Beaustrom populace, Isabel is wary of him. When the meeting is interrupted by the arrival of Luther Render, Dazzle decides to side with the Trident general to save his own life. He can then be seen blaming Kathus for the conflict in the aftermath, causing an election to be called to vote a new mayor of Beaustrom. The election is set for the Long Day, with Dazzle himself the clear frontrunner. Deception at the Diamond Bank SPOILERS On the Long Day, Dazzle wins the election by a landslide. His first order is to thoroughly scrutinise the whole tenure of Kathus Warde. In retaliation, Kathus sends Isabel to the Diamond Bank to dig up information for the purpose of blackmailing Dazzle. However Dazzle is made aware of this plot and informs the Wuli Clan, who have been searching for Isabel for some time. All goes wrong that night, as Raorg is summoned into the Material Plane by accident and Isabel murders several members of the Wuli Clan. With his most powerful magical allies in disarray, Dazzle decides to arrest Kathus and Isabel, but they escape and head towards Bergahorn...Category:Character